lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianna Hana
Julianna, more known as Jules, is a happily engaged, and soon to be married, mother. Despite her brash personality, she is a very caring young woman and rather popular mother figure. Appearance: Although her hair is dyed red now, Jules was born with golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her hair is cut short for easy maitenence into a pixie cut. She is starting to gain back weight after her depression but she is still mostly skin and bones. Thanks to her healing factore, her skin is free of scars and blemishes. Personality: Jules is a very in-your-face girl. She is unafraid to call people out and is often at odds with authority figures. Underneath her unemotional face, which she can hold through damn near anything, is a very kind heart. It would explain how she's become one of the mother figures in the mansion. Biography: Early Life: Megan.jpg|Megan Hana Cooper.jpg|Cooper Hana Eric.jpg|Eric Hana Jules was born and raised on the streets of NYC. She was a born member of Heaven's Devils, the motorcycle gang her father belonged to. Her father single-handedly raised her from the age of seven after her mother, Megan Hana and brother, Cooper Hana were brutually murdered while she hid in the only hiding spot in the apartment. Over the years, Jules spent her time in the bike shop learning all she could about mechanics. It had earned her the codename of Wrench and solidified her spot in Heaven's Devils. Her father made sure her head was in the books and not on boys rather forcefully. She was never able to file any charges against him for two reasons; she has a healing factore and if she did, there would have been no more Heaven's Devils for her. Fed up with her homelife, Jules turned to her fellow Devils for escape. She had gotten into drugs, most notably meth, by the age of 14. After accidentally getting a couple of Devils killed, she cleaned up her act, though she was still mildly addicted to alcohol. She discovered her powers in the middle of chemistry class in her sophmore year. She was violently daydreaming about what could happen if the smallest thing went wrong in a meth lab. The explosion in her daydream came to life in the experiment in class. Everyone was safe but suspicion was raised, reaching the Brotherhood of Mutants. Her father, Eric Hana, for some divine reason, refused their offer. Charles Xavier presented an offer Eric couldn't resist though, free education and a home away from New York for Jules. That day, Jules left Queens for West Chester. Mansion Days: At the mansion, Jules met and instantly like Logan, real name: James Howlett, who arrived a bit earlier than her. He was just like her father but never hit her, so he became her father figure for a long time. Until just a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday, her views shifted after suffering rejection from fellow X-Man Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler. On her eighteenth birthday, Jules drank her sorrows away until an empath, Alain, decided to send some joy along her way after a deep conversation. Combined with her healing factor and the alcohol in her system, it made Jules high and very unstable. After getting comfirmation of such from resident Dr. Jean Grey, Logan was tasked with overseeing her recovery. Instead, they kissed. After a sober talk about a few days later, they agreed to date. Shortly after, Jules became pregnant. Edward grew inside of her for about three weeks and matured into an adult in about the same amount of time. She went into a depression when Edward left after having a feral episode and nearly killing her roommate Ivanna Steele. Jules is currently on the road to recovery with Logan's help but only time will tell if she makes it back to normal. Powers: Healing Factor Much like her fiancee, Jules has an innate healing factor. However, hers is much slower than Logan's or her son Edward's. In comparison, it is two to three times slower than Logan's and four to five times slower than Edward's. Volatile Constructs Jules has the ability to create explosions with her mind. She can also control the explosions but only somewhat since explosions are unpredictable themselves. She can create and control an explosion up to the size of a large room at this point in time. She has limitless potential with this power, seen when put under extreme duress. Trivia: Birthday: November 8th, 1994 Jules dyed her hair red on a dare from Natasha Dugan She lost her virginity in the X-Jet, where Edward was conceived She can play a lot of instruments but specializes in guitar, piano, drums and bass She's in a band with her roommate Ivanna Steele Her favorite food is pizza, she isn't obsessed, it is her life Category:Character Category:X-men